Daethen Firethorn
Daethen is a wizard of the Order of Stars and a member of the Cabal of Thorns with Tethys Thornwalker. Family Daethen is the bastard son of Tyvan Farstride giving him some benefits of an elven ancestry. Shaelu Starbow, his great-grandmother, visited him when he showed signs of arcane talent. Though he did not inherit the Silverhair Bloodline , he still proved himself to be an accomplished wizard. His cousin, Jaryth Argen, has always encouraged him in his magical work and appreciates that Daethen wishes to make his own way. He has never asked anyone in his family (extended or otherwise) for help. Personality Daethen has a head for business, a nose for bargins and the intuition that seems to put him in the right place at the right time to succeeed. Being born a bastard and without the ability to inherit land, wealth or title, he had to make his own way in the world. After graduating from the Arcane Academy in Tor Gizad, he set himself up as a Wizard for Hire in the Black Baronies and North Marches . Being a wizard-for-hire toughend Daethen's personality. As a magical mercenary he had to look out for himself and ensure that he would not fall prey to the hazards of his employer's jobs. As a businessman he was known for his sudden flashes of fiery temper whenever he was being double-crossed or when things went against his plans. Activities As a trader and wizard-for-hire, Daethen is the primary source of coin within the Cabal. Operating between Blackwatch and Kingsbridge, he is deeply involved in the dye trade in the North Marches. His primary commodities are Briarthorn and Azure Bloom dye and the cloth associated with it. When he took up a residence around Azure Port, he still remained active within his cloth and dye business, relocating its center to the nearby town. He later established a paper mill within the town using the connections from his cloth-trading to funnel materials into it. The Paper Mill is called simply the Thorn Mill . Prior to 880 KR, Daethen had an estate constructed near the town of Azure Port which he called Briarhall. Major Events *848 KR: Born *870 KR : Graduation from Tor Gizad with Tethys Thornwalker. *Resident of Argent Tor History *Educated at Highward Priory *Graduate of Tor Gizad 's Arcane Academy *Bastard son of Tyvan Farstride. The second son fathered by Tyvan (who lived), he was the second boy but, being a child born out of wedlock, he could not inherit any lands or title. Associations *Tethys Thornwalker (Friend): Became friends while he was at the Highward Priory. The two took their tests together and were chosen to continue their education at Tor Gizad. *Nymera Farstride (Step-Sister): Fairly closely associated. He makes it a point to try and stay within the region so that he can keep an eye on her. *Lyanna Silverhair (Step-Sister): The two do not get along in private circles but maintain the facade of family association publically. She doesn't blame him for the circumstances of his birth but every time she sees him she is reminded that his father left her elven mother - even if only once. *Renfrey Runestone (Friend): The two men have been friends since Daethen started to trade in the city of Blackwatch. The two are occasional lovers and more frequent trading partners. Possessions *Malachite Ring with the glyph for the Cabal of Thorns cut into the stone. *Thorny Wench River Cog *Green Dragon River Cog *Ruithon : Shurak's Spear (variant) Category:Character/Azure Council Category:Character/Gay Category:Follower/Gizad Category:Character/Azure Port Category:Born/848 KR Category:Human Category:Wizard Category:Noble Category:House of Farstride Category:Bastard Category:Cabal of Thorns Category:Male Category:North Marches Category:Character